bizarre_grimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Bite The Dust
Bite The Dust is the Standmaku of Rinnosuke Morichika featured in Spell Card is Impossible. Appearance Bite The Dust is a humanoid Standmaku of a height and build similar to Rinnosuke's with a body consisting of a light-blue/silver finish, It is unique from other Standmaku in that is wears a full head of red hair with two braided pigtails tied up with black bows, while two cat's ears stand on either side of the top of its head with tufts of red fur on the inside. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-purple sclera. It has no nose and think, expressionless lips with a somewhat thin face. It wears a black decorated dress with green frills, a red bow around its neck with dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Personality Bite The Dust's semi-autonomous secondary bomb, Tomb of the Boom, speaks phrases to its targets including "Look this way". Rinnosuke is able to speak through Bite The Dust, as he does to Aya while using Cardiac Arrest. Bite The Dust shows no other evidence of consciousness. Abilities With the ability to turn anything into a bomb, Bite The Dust has an extremely deadly array of explosives it can use against its target, though their explosions are neither normally harmful to more than one target, nor perceptible to non-Standmaku users. Primary Bomb (Bomb Transmutation) By touch, Bite The Dust can change any object into a bomb. Bite The Dust can only charge a single object, but it possible to be detonated multiple times as the object remains unaffected by any ensuing explosions. Bite The Dust can detonate the target using its right hand by pressing its thumb onto its hand, as if pressing a trigger on a handheld detonator. The charge immediately travels through the target's body before exploding, disintegrating their body completely from the inside out. No ash or residue is left behind, leaving behind no evidence. Secondary Bomb ("Tomb of the Boom") Tomb of the Boom (トゥーム・オブ・ザ・ブーム), is Bite The Dust's second type of bomb, featured primarily in the chapter Tomb of the Boom. In appearance, it is as a floating eye initially embedded in Bite The Dust's left hand, thus any damage done upon it is reflected onto Rinnosuke's left hand. It is invisible to non-Standmaku users and completely autonomous, with an unlimited range. It is heat seeking, finding the closest heat source to it and then violently exploding. Like Bite The Dust's first bomb, Tomb of the Boom's explosions removes all physical evidence of the target. Its body is totally indestructible (withstanding countless blows from Kaguya's Star Sapphire) but it still can be affected by other Standmaku effects. ts main drawback is that because of its autonomous nature, Tomb of the Boom will not always prioritize killing the intended human target. Secondly, Rinnosuke must physically retrieve it in order to deactivate it. Third Bomb ("Supermassive Black Hole") Supermassive Black Hole (スーパー・マシブ・ブラック・ホール) more simply known as '''"Black Hole", '''is Bite The Dust's third type of bomb; featured primarily in the late arc Space Time Anomaly. Rinnosuke is granted this ability when the Standmaku-creating Arrow pierces him a second time. It is born from his desire to prevent anyone from knowing his true identity. This bomb appears as a miniaturized form of Bite The Dust that hides within whoever it is planted on, acting independently of Rinnosuke's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. It is planted on Hieda no Akyuu. When someone interrogates Hieda about Rinnosuke, the bomb enters their eye; before inducing an all-consuming internal explosion. If Rinnosuke wishes to use Bite The Dust, since he cannot maintain more than one potential bomb at a time, he must cancel Supermassive Black Hole. Therefore, the only way to stop Supermassive Black Hole's ability is to force him to recall Bite The Dust in order to protect himself. Category:Standmaku Category:Spell Card is Impossible Standmaku